Zidane's Sorrow
by WithinTheseNotes
Summary: Zidane's home..Kuja's back..Garnet's gone..what more can you ask for?
1. Kuja is alive?

FF IX-2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters and stuff like that.  
  
Note: This I my first fanfic, I'm not a good writer, and it's short because I cant think of what else to write.  
  
Zidane was sitting in the garden where he was supposed to meet Dagger.  
"Where is she?" he said to himself, "She was suppose to be here two hours ago."  
Going around in circles, he begins to worry as minutes go by. He began mumbling, "Where is she? I am so gonna kill her when she gets here." Then he heard a faint scream. 'What was that?' he thought to himself, 'I hope it's not Dagger.' He peeked over the top to see what or who was it. He couldn't believe what he saw. 'Kuja?' he thought, 'I thought he was dead. It's not possible, I saw him die.' He looked again.  
He saw Kuja strangling the Queen. "Let go!" shouted Dagger, "What do you want from me?!?"  
"Nothing Princess, or should I say Queen Alexandros." He said with an evil laugh, "Mwahahahahaha."  
"Then why are you taking me?" demanded the Queen.  
"You'll see soon enough." He replied.  
Garnet got real mad and tried to break free.  
"No, don't do that, you'll get hurt." He said with a chuckle.  
After seeing what he saw, Zidane got real mad and went down to where Kuja and Dagger was. Before he knew it, the castle was full of black mages. Some of them were in the garden. "The fun never stops does it?" Zidane said to himself. He started attacking the mages with the dagger he always kept with him, the one that Dagger used. He didn't have his other weapons with him, because he didn't know he would need it. The mages had become stronger than the other ones he had encountered before. "Dammit, where are you guys when I need you?"  
"Right here." Zidane turned around and saw Freya.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I thought I'd stop by to pick up your weapons."  
"Where's the rest of you?"  
"They'll be here soon."  
Zidane and Freya started attacking the mages, while Dagger was taken into the ship with Kuja.  
"Freya, can you take care of them?" Zidane asked.  
"Sure," said Freya and Zidane took off after Kuja.  
  
THIS FANFIC SUCKS DOESN'T IT? WELL, YOU CAN GIVE A REVIEW, BUT I WON'T READ IT, JK JK, K, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?  
  
Eiko: Hey, where's my part?  
  
Cat: Ummm...well...your part will be in the next chapter.  
  
Cid: I thought this was suppose to take place in my castle.  
  
Cat: Well, I changed my mind.  
  
Beatrix: Why wasn't I in this part?  
  
Cat: People, if you're not in this part, you will in another.  
  
Lani: That's so not fair.  
  
Cat: Hey, you're not suppose to be in this story.  
  
Lani: *glares at Cat* What did you say?  
  
Cat: Ummm...nothing.  
  
The cast got angry and ~BANG~.  
  
See ya next chapter!!! If you want to read it that is...it might take a while... 


	2. Where are we going?

FF IX-2 Ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Squaresoft stuff, including Final Fantasy IX.  
  
Note: If my fanfic sux, plz don't say anything about it, thx!!  
  
The ship took off and went high in the sky.  
'Ack, I'm too late,' Zidane thought. 'What do I do now?'  
"H-hi, Mister Zidane," said a familiar voice. "You can take this ship if you want."  
"Vivi!! How did you get this ship?"  
"W-well, umm..."  
"Thanks a bunch, Vivi, but can't talk now."  
"Ummm..."  
"What is it Vivi?"  
"C-can I go with you?"  
"Well, sure."  
Zidane and Vivi got on the ship and were ready to go. But then.  
"Hey, you guys aren't leaving without me are you?"  
'Oh no,' Zidane thought, 'not her.'  
"Hi Eiko." Vivi said.  
"No time to chit chat," she said while she was getting on the ship. "Go already! Dagger's in trouble!"  
*Sigh*  
So then, they traveled high in the sky for traces of Kuja. But one problem.they have no idea where they're going.  
"Ummm...where are we going, Zidane?" questioned Eiko.  
"I don't know," he replied.  
"What?!? We've been traveling for two hours and you don't know where we're going?!?"  
"That's probably it."  
"Grrr...so what are we gonna do now?"  
"I-i know," Vivi said. "Regent Cid can trace where Garnet is."  
"Great idea Vivi, let's find where we are and go to Cid's." Zidane and with a smile. "See Eiko? I do have a plan."  
*Sigh* 'whatever,' Eiko said under her breathe.  
  
Three hours passed by...  
  
"Exactly where are we?" Eiko asked.  
"Don't worry, I got everything under control," Zidane said with a worried look.  
"Vivi? Are we lost?" she asked.  
"Ummm..." Vivi look at Zidane, "y-yes."  
"Ahhhh! Don't we have a map or something?!?" she yelled.  
"N-no." Vivi answered.  
"I am stuck on a ship with no food, no nothing, and we don't know where we are. That's just great." She said, frustrated. "This is just great. It's so fun to be stuck on a ship with people who doesn't have any sense to have brought a map with us. This is like, worse than when I-"  
"Look! A castle!" Vivi interrupted.  
"I think it's Cid's," said Zidane.  
"Ahhh! It is! We're saved!" Eiko said with excitement. "We have to go down! Now!"  
Eiko started running around the ship. "We're saved! We're saved!" she sang.  
"Wait, why is there so much smoke?" Zidane said in wonder. "I think someone attacked Cid's castle!"  
"What?!?" screamed Eiko.  
"I hope Regent Cid and the people are safe." Vivi said. "We should go and see."  
"Good idea Vivi." Zidane said.  
And down they went, into the wrecked dock. Smoke was everywhere. People are screaming and yelling for help. You could smell panic in every corner of the castle. Something very bad have happened.  
"HELP!!!" someone screamed. "HELP!!!"  
Zidane, Vivi, and Eiko ran to see who was yelling, and they saw black mages attacking the knights and soldiers.  
'Black mages? Here? Kuja?' Zidane thought in confusion. 'What does he want?'  
"Hello?!? Gaia to Zidane. Are you there?" Eiko said, "People need help!"  
"Huh?" coming back to this wreckage. "Oh, let's go guys!"  
"A little help please?" Vivi said while he tries to attack the mages.  
Zidane and Eiko joined Vivi and they started to attack.  
"Careful guys, these mages are stronger than the ones before." Zidane warned them.  
While their encounter with the mages, Zidane saw Kuja going inside the Guest Room with black mages carrying a huge bag with them.  
'Hmmm.....does a bag struggle? I think not.' Zidane thought, 'Dagger? Are you in there? What the heck does Kuja want with you? Does he have anoth- '  
"Ummm...Mister Zidane?" Vivi broke in his thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Hey listen Vivi, you and Eiko take care of the mages, k? I have to take care of something." Zidane said and ran off.  
"Where are you going Zidane?!?" Eiko yelled after him.  
"Eiko? Let's finish these mages." Vivi said.  
"Right."  
  
As of where Zidane's going...find out on the next chapter!  
  
Cat: Great job people!  
  
Kuja: Hey! Where's my close up?  
  
Cat: Ummm...in the next chapter or two.  
  
Kuja: Really?  
  
Cat: Yes.  
  
Kuja: If you don't...you'll regret it.  
  
Cat: *gulp* Okay...  
  
Well, sry pplz, that these chapters are so short, I don't write much, so...see ya next chapter!! 


	3. Lani: Good or Bad

FF IX-2 Ch. 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF characters and stuff involving it.  
  
Note: My fanfic are short, don't complain about it!! Thx!!  
  
Zidane ran as fast as he could, when he reached where he saw Kuja entering, the Guest Room, he rushed in, but no one was there.  
"Where the heck is Kuja," he said to himself, "where are you Dagger?"  
"What are you babbling about."  
"Lani?!?" Zidane turned around and saw, "where is Kuja and where did he take Dagger?!?"  
"Whoa, calm down, I'm here to take care of you," she said.  
'Take care of me?' Zidane thought, 'what the-'  
Zidane saw the axe flying towards him. He docked as soon as he could, but Lani threw a dagger, and it went right through his arm. You could see blood shooting out of his arm. He was losing a lot of blood, and fast.  
He goaned.  
"I thought this would be more of a challenge. Well, the sooner I'll get my job done," she said with a chuckle.  
Zidane couldn't move his arm, and he feels numb all over.  
'What am I going to do?' he panicked, 'I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, Garnet. I failed.'  
"Hey Lani, what about a deal?" he said.  
"I'm listening," she said.  
"What if you let me go, and I'll go easy on you?" he knows it wouldn't work, but there's always a chance if you try.  
"Hmmm...lemme think about it...NO!" she answered, "you still have time for jokes even if you're dying. You must be psycho or something."  
'Ack,' he thought, 'that went well.'  
"I'll let you go if...you'll let me join with you guys," she said, kinda surprised to hear that isn't it?  
"What?" Zidane said with a shocked voice, "you want to join us?"  
"Well...yes," Lani replied, "I'm tired of that creep."  
"Who? Kuja?" Zidane questioned.  
"Who else?" she said.  
"Ummm...how should I know?"  
"YES! It's Kuja, you stupid monkey person."  
"I'm just playing, gosh."  
"Well, do you wanna live or not?"  
"Yeah."  
"So...."  
"Glad that you're with us."  
So, Lani let Zidane go and she become one of the people that travel with Zidane to all kind of places.  
"Ummm...Lani?" Zidane asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"A little help please?" Zidane is still in pain and can't move.  
"Oh, sure, sorry about that." She helped him up and they went to where Eiko and Vivi was at.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter!!!  
  
Zidane: Hey! Why is Lani a good guy now?  
  
Cat: Because she is.  
  
Lani: You have a problem with that, Zidane?  
  
Zidane: Of course not.  
  
(Lani is kinda mean and scary, so yeah.) 


	4. Eiko's Deny

FF IX-2 Ch.4  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own any of this belonging to Squaresoft. It never is or will be mine. Unless a miracle happens somehow, but it is very unlikely. Maybe I can...well, onto the story!  
  
Note: I am trying to update, but I've been busy. I'll eventually do it....  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Eiko said, almost yelling. "What did you do to Zidane? I hope you did not hurt him or you'll be sorry!"  
"Its okay, Eiko." Zidane tried to calm her down. "She's with us now."  
"What?!? Zidane, you must have been hurt very badly." She screamed back. "C'mon, let's get you home."  
"No, Eiko. She let me live. I know you won't believe it, but it's true."  
"NO! I won't believe you. We can't be working with a bad guy!"  
Zidane walked over to Vivi, who was standing there with Lani watching them argue. "Vivi," Zidane says, "please convince her that it is true."  
"Ummm...ok...I'll try..." Vivi replied.  
"Thanks a lot! C'mon, let's go back to the ship." Zidane said, leaning on Lani. "And ummm...a little help."  
Lani and Vivi helped carry Zidane back to the ship, while Eiko keeps denying what is happening. "It cannot be true...I must be dreaming....a nightmare I mean..."  
  
(Back at their airship...)  
When they got back to the ship, Zidane and Lani was trying to figure out what to do next.  
"Maybe we should go back in the castle to see what is left in there." Zidane suggested.  
"I already told you, there's nothing left there." Lani said.  
"What if you left something or someone behind?"  
"I didn't! I saw Kuja destroy them one by one. He captured the Regent and killed the others."  
"Are you sure?"  
"..."  
"OK, you're sure." Zidane said. "What do we do now?"  
"Maybe we can go to Alexandria  
"And then...?"  
"I don't know, don't be asking me stuff."  
"Well, what if we get the rest of the party and decide from there?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
(While with Vivi...)  
"Eiko, you have to believe me." Vivi said for the 300th time.  
"NO! I WON'T!" Eiko screamed.  
"You believe in Zidane don't you?"  
"I do, but..."  
"So you should trust his judgment too."  
She thought for a while. "Well...ok, but if I find her doing anything bad, I'm throwing her out."  
'YAY!!! Finally!!' Vivi thought to himself.  
"Okay, Eiko. I'm glad you agree," he said.  
"Whatever. Let's go find Zidane."  
  
(Back to Zidane...)  
"...I'm sure she can think of something we can-" Zidane trailed off as he saw Eiko. "Hey Eiko! What do you think about this? We go back to Alexandria and get the others and then we go from there."  
"I think it's great! I'll go with whatever you say, Zidane." Eiko answered.  
"Ok, what do you think Vivi?"  
"I have no comment."  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lani told them.  
  
So off they went to Alexandria...  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! It's the end of the chapter again!!! Well, at least I updated it.  
  
Zidane: I thought I was suppose to fight with Kuja!!!  
  
Cat: Not yet.  
  
Lani: Even if you do, do you think you would win?  
  
Zidane: Hey! That was messed up!  
  
Lani: So are you!  
  
Zidane: Grrrr...if you weren't....hiding behind that wall....I would...you would be sorry!!  
  
Lani: Whatever you say.  
  
Cat: K, people, break it up please.  
  
Lani: Why would we listen to you?  
  
Cat:*sigh* Never mind... 


	5. Help! We're lost!

FF IX-2 Ch.5  
  
Disclaimer: ...I don't and never will own FF!  
  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been busy (kinda). Well, hope you like my story!  
  
(On the airship...)  
"So...when do we get there?" Lani asked, annoyed.  
"I don't know," Zidane answered.  
"We've been here for like hours and you don't know?!?"  
"Looks like it."  
"God! Don't we have a map or anything?!?"  
"Nope."  
Lani yelled in frustration. "What did I do to deserve this?!?" She went outside and saw nothing but the clouds. She was pissed. 'I should never have gone with that stupid monkey!' she thought to herself. 'I'm so stupid.'  
"Hi!" Eiko said as she walked next to Lani, "what's up?"  
"Nothing but the sky..."  
"I see. So, you wanna come inside?"  
Lani raised an eyebrow and asked, "How come you're nice to me?"  
"Well...since you are going to be my friend, I'll have to know more about you, don't I?" She grabbed Lani's hand and led her inside.  
"Heh," Zidane said with a smirk, "Vivi's good..."  
  
(Inside with Eiko...)  
"So...do you have a boyfriend?" asked Eiko.  
"Why should I tell you?" Lani said as she grabbed a chair to sit on.  
"Because...I just wanna know."  
"No."  
"Tell me!"  
"Do you really think I would like Zidane?"  
"Um...yeah?"  
"(sigh) Aren't you too young for him?"  
"No! Well, at least I don't think so..."  
"Well, hate to tell you the bad news, but...you are! So, get over it," she stood up, "I'm going outside."  
"No! Please stay! Let's talk about something else. Ok. Well...what do you like to do?" Eiko said while holding Lani's hand, not letting her leave.  
"Umm...can you like, let go?"  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Kids..." she said, under her breath. She sat down and listened to Eiko. She fell asleep as the time went by. Little by little. "When are we getting there..." she drifted off.  
  
(A few hours later...)  
"Should we wake her up?" Vivi asked Eiko.  
"No. We should leave her alone. She'll find her way when she wakes up."  
"Do you think she's going to be okay by herself?"  
"Duh! She's a bounty hunter!"  
They walked out, leaving Lani by behind. They landed in Alexandria a few minutes ago. There was debris everywhere, the people were running around, trying to get help. The knights and soldiers did the best they could.  
"Go help them!" the captain yelled, "what are you waiting for!!"  
"Hey Rusty! What's up?" Zidane greeted as he walked over to him, "where's Beatrix?"  
"Why are you doing here?!?" Steiner demanded, "where's the Queen?!?"  
"Chill. We got everything under control," Zidane answered, trying to act normal.  
"You're lying!! Now tell me everything! Now!"  
"Ok. Ok. Well, I was waiting for her then..."  
  
Sorry that it's so short. Well, at least its longer than my other chapters. I'll try to update soon! Enjoy.  
  
Lani: Tell me why do I have to do this?  
  
Cat: Cause you wanted to?  
  
Lani: Oh yeah. Well, I changed my mind.  
  
Cat: You can't do that!  
  
Lani: And why not?  
  
Cat: 'Cause you'll gonna be...the main character in this fic.  
  
Lani: Really? We'll see about that.  
  
R&R plz! 


End file.
